


Uncontrollable Lust: Loss' Aftermath

by FinalConduit1



Series: Uncontrollable Lust Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Harem, Incest, Powerful Gohan, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalConduit1/pseuds/FinalConduit1
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle against his better half, Saiyan God-Emperor Gohan decides to defer to giving some of his concubines their own goals. In the midst of this, his nemesis begins to prepare an offensive in the afterlife to defeat him once and for all.





	1. Adjusting

Launch held a thermometer under Gohan's tongue, eyes tensing slightly as she looked at how high the temperature was going the longer it stayed in there, her eventually pulling it out when she pulled the rod, now having a red line through its whole length.

"Gohan, just how long has it been since you wore clothes?" Launch looked her brown eyes into his, for once, black ones as he sat in the room, his eyes sagging down somewhat.

Though he wore clothes at that moment - a black gi with a gray belt - Gohan knew she was referring to the time before then, as he'd only put the gi he wore at that moment on at her behest.

He tried jogging his memory, his voice slowed somewhat, "It's been a while. When I left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was the last time I remember."

Launch narrowed her eyes at him, then glared at the thermometer, "It's no wonder you got a cold then, streaking around for so long."

He mentally sighed.

Under normal circumstances, Gohan would simply wish his cold away, but since he'd gotten the cold, he was barely able to concentrate on anything, let alone conjure the concentration needed for a wish.

"Gohan!" Mrs. Briefs, or Panchy, as she wanted people to start calling her, came bursting in wearing nothing but an apron with a plate full of hot soup, "I heard you had a cold, so I made some hot soup to make you feel better sweetie."

As she spoke, she used a partially motherly tone that held traces of seduction under it.

Gohan looked up tiredly, giving her a faint smile, "Thank you. I'd like it if you could feed it to me."

She smiled, walking in front of him and crouching down slightly, knees bent at a 45 degree angle with her butt sticking out, her taking a spoonful of the soup and lifting it towards his mouth, "Say "Aah" Gohan."

Gohan did as he was told, staring down at the valley of her cleavage as he did so, eyes remaining there as Panchy scooped up spoonful after spoonful, her adjusting herself so that he'd get a better view when she realized where he was looking.

The longer he sat there, staring at the mounds of flesh in his face, the more the boy grew erect, and though it wasn't as large as was usual for him, the 11 1/2 inch bulge in his pants was evident to the eyes of the women present, sticking up under his blanket.

Panchy looked down at his shaft, eyes opening themselves up slightly, speaking with a trace of a giggle, "You're pretty healthy down there at least."

"Interesting." Launch said, looking down at Gohan's bulge, throwing the blanket away and pulling the gi away to reveal his massive manhood, her even poking it curiously, Gohan sniffling slightly above her. "You know, people who are tired physically because of excercise can usually breathe better when they have a cold."

She looked away from Gohan and to the blonde sitting next to her as she said this, and Panchy looked back whilst asking, "Do you think if he excercised he could breathe better?"

Launch looked at Gohan, then shook her head, "Any regular excercise wouldn't do the trick. As he is, he's strong enough that excercise would probably bore him to death before it tired him out."

Panchy looked at Gohan's steel hard abs, a seductive smile gracing her face, "I always liked smart, strong men."

Gohan found himself leaning in towards her with these words, and she leaned in as well, her kissing him deeply. His hands found her womanly hips, and he lifted her up as though she were a paper weight, falling on his back and letting his hands find her firm ass cheeks upon her falling into his lap, him massaging them casually.

"This ass is too perfect. I can see where Bulma got her's from." Gohan said with a visible smile.

He gave a little slap on Panchy's right ass cheek, which made her gasp a bit, only for her to smile a bit after a moment, her crawling herself up on him whilst on all fours.

When her breasts hung over his face, despite them being covered by her apron, Panchu reached behind herself and aimed him, pushing him up and pressing him into her, releasing a low exhale as she eased her hips down on him slowly, feeling him reach deeper and deeper inside of her body.  
When her walls reached his base, she looked down at Gohan, sitting up and pulling her head out from the apron hole for her head, throwing it a short distance away as she positioned her knees higher up his body, straddling him as Gohan took in the sight of the Goddess ranked woman's body.

He stared at her impossibly curvy hour glass figure, him admiring the body that was gifted for him to play with.

Her body gave him a sensual feeling, a burning almost, in the pit of his stomach, and he leaned up, grabbing both of her breasts and sucking on Panchy's right nipple, a low moan escaping his lips as she adjusted to move with him.

He felt her grinding on him, his moans growing as pleasure coursed through his body.

He hated the cold so much, he thought.

If he hadn't gotten it, he would've fucked the woman slowly riding him then as wildly and brutally as his body would allow under normal circumstances.

Feeling him sucking on her nipples, Panchy moaned lightly herself, hugging him into her breasts as she started lifting and slamming her hips down on him, her ass and tits jiggling to her movements as their flesh clapped loudly, the immense pleasure she felt intermingling with surprise as she heard him moan over the sounds of the loudly creaking bed.

She looked down as she continued riding him, eyes wide in a happy surprise.

She'd managed to make him moan, for the first time, she realized.

She forced her walls to clench as tightly around him as was possible, her bouncing herself on him as she heard him struggle not to moan any louder, moaning freely herself as she pleasured herself on him, the hope to hear his moan loudly becoming her ambition, something Gohan didn't want to happen.

Mrs. Briefs felt herself move more wildly than she thought possible at this, her excitement fueling this, only for her fun to be abruptly ended by two arms wrapping tightly around her stomach, lifting her body up in such a way that while Gohan still sucked her nipples, his cock had left her now empty and lonely hole.

The blonde looked behind herself almost angrily, Launch speaking before she could.

"This should be excercise for HIM. Not for you." She pointed out, Panchy's angry expression fading to a pouting expression that, as Gohan opened his eyes to look up at the woman, he found rather cute.

Despite this, he gave a mental sigh in relief, his teeth leaving the nipple he'd been biting down on, him looking at the two women, his expression becoming blank.

"You know you're interrupting right?"

Launch looked at him with a small glare, but still nodded and set Panchy down on his lap once more, "If you want to try that way of excercise, then be my guest. You just need to be the one doing the work is all."

"But that's no fun." Panchy said, her looking down at Gohan, "I finally felt like I wasn't just a worn out old woman for a minute there when I heard him moaning."

"Don't lie to yourself. You're actually a lot less worn out than most of the goddesses combined." Gohan spoke, him honest in this through his nasally voice.

Panchy and Launch blinked at this.

"Really?" The former asked.

"Yes. The only other ones who could keep up with you were #18 and Chi-Chi before you were a goddess, and even now you keep up with them even when they're stronger than you. You can't be a worn out old woman." His right hand slapped her ass, causing a small squeak to emit from the woman's mouth amidst the low clap. "Especially when your body's like this."

She blushed slightly, but nodded nonetheless, a smile gracing her face.

Despite this, as Gohan's expression shifted as he looked up at the blonde on top of him, who pouted at the realization that she still had to move, she complied with the message within his expectant gaze.

She pulled herself off of him, crawling to her left, onto the other side of the bed, and positioning herself on all fours again, Gohan getting up slowly and crawling behind her, Mrs. Briefs hands reaching up and grasping the head board for the bed, her looking back at Gohan a second later, who positioned himself behind the woman, him grasping the base of his cock and pulling it up, aiming into the hole that promised pleasure to him.  
With the blonde bracing herself, Gohan took hold of her hips once his head was pressed inside of her hole, and thrusting forward, their flesh clapped once before he started moving.

With his movements came the moans of both people, Panchy moaning much more loudly than Gohan, who at most sounded more like he was grunting than moaning.

He pulled her waist up slightly, the lower half up her back sticking up in the air, her breasts bouncing wildly from his thrusts, swinging heavily but rapidly as he moved, her ass cheeks jiggling delightfully as she lay there, her head nearly hitting the headboard.

"Now that's an ass." He muttered to himself while looking down at her.

It seemed every woman in Bulma's family, as far as he knew, seemed to have an ass nicer than most others combined.

He started thrusting harder, and at the sight of his large length plunging itself into Panchy's body, his balls and her breasts swinging, Launch felt herself grow hot between her legs, her hand reaching to the part of her nurse uniform that covered her crotch, watching the two as he fucked her brutally, Launch's other hand reaching up to her heart as she watched him, in earth shattering awe at the power of behind his hips, them becoming so quick they were blurs, but so powerful that markings could be seen on Panchy's body over time.

His thrusts were unceasing in the manner he chose for a good deal of time, his clenched butt cheeks showing off the amount of effort behind fucking Panchy that he gave.

Over time, Panchy's body exuded a sweaty layer over her skin, making it shine in the room's light, her loud moans turned into screams as Gohan had his way with her, his eyes clenched tightly as he grunted, her legs, slack from her waist being held up so high that her knees hung in the air, with him standing on his feet at this point, jiggling with the blurred collision of their flesh, her toes curled tightly as he kept moving in a way that brought the blonde woman the most pleasure, the curdling feeling festering within her stomach making her close her tensed eyes, her releasing a loud cry as she climaxed.

Gohan grunted, obviously trying to hold himself in despite her tightened walls making this much more difficult than he wanted, his flesh colliding with her's for a few moments more before he finally thrust himself fully inside of her, releasing a stifled moan as he released himself, his hands leaving her waist and wrapping themselves around Panchy's stomach, her breathing heavily as she felt this happen to her.

Despite this, Gohan's breathing was only slightly labored, and as he pulled out of her, Panchy's pussy immediately spilled his sperm, it being a much smaller amount than was normal for him.

Launch moved a hand over her mouth as she realized this, yet she didn't know of the dust her barely used gloves had until it was too late, with her breathing it in and promptly sneezing afterwards.

Her appearance in general changed instantly, and she looked up, her eyes now green, hair now blonde, skin a few shades paler than before.

Seeing how hard Gohan still was, Launch, with no altered memories, brought her hands up, unbuttoning the nurse getup she had on as Gohan stared at Panchy's pussy, the older woman's legs quivering in the afterglow of their first round.

With his done, she walked forward, smiling.

"Do you want to have a piece of me too?" She asked with a sultry expression, and Gohan's predatory smile told her enough of his answer before he moved.

He proceeded to fuck their bodies to a soreness they had never known before, it being so great that even their immortality didn't save them from being near the brink of death from how hard Gohan had fucked them both.

There the two goddesses would lay on the bed, their lower holes fucked to amazing degrees as they lay on the bed unconsciously, Gohan himself breathing heavily, him smiling as he could breathe again.

He concentrated his power, and the dragon balls on his chest glowed.

_I wish I didn't have this cold._

The surge of energy that came and left his body went again, and Gohan smirked down at the women as the cold left him, before he decided to rest for the day, him soon being under the covers of the blanket with two sexy blondes on either side of him.

This would be until he looked at the blonde Launch and remembered they were two different personalities.

With a smile, he made a new wish.

_I wish Launch was split into two women._

A blue haired woman appeared on top of the blonde one, and Gohan closed his eyes, satisfied for the day as he took a firm hold of Panchy's ass cheek as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Why is it so hot?" Gohan's gaze, turned skyward, narrowed into a look of annoyance at the blue haired girl's whinily given question.

She lay face down on a lawn chair, asking this while her arms sat crossed under her head, her chin resting on her stacked forearms.

"Maybe it's because it's summer time?" Gohan asked with sarcastic curiosity.

"Other than that!" Maron sat up quickly, half-glaring and half-pleading. "Can you wish for it to be a bit cooler?"

He mentally sighed, questioning himself once more about why he said she was one of his goddesses two months of his life beforehand.

His reasoning then was that the women he'd chosen up to that point had already been screwed by him, and therefore qualified for the position because of their experience.

At this time, the women he'd first fucked during the day he'd become a god, with the exception of Launch, had proven to be less "goddess-material" than what he would've preferred they be.  
Maron was the primary example of this thinking.

Since he'd stopped trying to take over the multiverse, she'd been asking him again and again for him to wish her up gifts.

Initially, Gohan found no problem with it, but at that present moment, he found some irritation to be festered towards her.

"I wished you this pool, why don't you just go in there?" He answered her question with a deadpan expression that hid his opposition to her idea well.

He couldn't deny that he didn't want to wish the temperature down for his own sake, as he'd only recovered from the cold a few days prior to then.

Despite this, he sat naked on his lawn chair, a stark contrast to Maron that he'd chosen to adopt willingly for comfort's sake.

After how greatly it had proven to be uncomfortable for him, Gohan didn't want to risk catching another cold, as the the swim wear he had would do little to cover him, and even if he were to wear a more comfortable pair of swimming trunk, they would more likely be a cause of discomfort, as a size that would normally fit him would feel uncomfortable if he got a hard on of any kind, while a size that could accomodate for this would likely only serve the purpose to falll off of him.

As neither option was optimal, Gohan had simply decided to go nude.

"I wanted to spend time with you. Not go swimming."

"What was the point of asking for this pool then?" Gohan couldn't stop himself from asking this.

"I thought it'd feel nice outside, but not this hot." Maron looked at the sky as she said this, shielding her eyes from the sun with a hand and glaring at the sky.

"Will you feel better if we swim together?"

"No..." Maron pouted, but didn't look at him.

"Why not?"

A moment of silence passed them by.

"Maron?"

She lowered her head, "Because I don't know how to swim."

He gazed at her in surprise.

Then, after standing up, lifted his hand to her, "Then I'll teach you. Come on."

She looked to him, then reached up a hand, taking the hand he offered her.

Gohan taught her some simple strokes and how to tread water.

Despite her claim of not knowing how to swim, she was a fast learner.

Maybe the blood hadn't directly gone from her brain to her breasts after all, Gohan thought.

Maron was swimming around well enough that one wouldn't know this was her first time swimming well.

She felt comfortable enough in the water to move to the deep end to practice, her soon doing laps around the pool itself.

When she finally grew tired, Gohan would watch her body, as she exited the pool, water falling off of her as she walked, her swimming suit hugging her body all the more, his cock growing hard at the sight of it.

"You think I did well with your lessons?"

Gohan forced himself to look away from her body as he sat back down on the lawn chair.

"Well, I suppose you didn't do much worse than some people with some talent at swimming. So I guess you did."

Maron, who saw his cock standing up straight, smiled slyly.

"Why don't I give you a reward then?" She said, walking in front of him and getting to her knees. "As thanks for teaching me?"

Gohan looked down at her, and he smirked faintly.

"If you think it'll be a reward."

She gave a small smile at him, then leaned down, grasping his cock in a tight grip.

"I know I can't satisfy you by myself. Even someone like me knows that much. I just mean that I'll try to do what I can." She looked down at his cock head now. "And besides, this is the best way to get what I want that I can think of."

She wrapped her lips around the red head of his length, sucking his cock as Gohan moaned softly in pleasure, him reaching up and placing a hand on her head as she moaned softly at the taste of him, her sucking on him softly as she reached down, a finger rubbing over her pussy as she felt his manhood grow harder and larger in her hand quickly.

She pulled her hand away from Gohan's length as she felt this, closing her eyes as she allowed more of his cock to enter her mouth, Gohan shoving the 12 inch cock down as the black haired Saiyan felt pleasure fill his body, Maron forcing her eyes to remain closed as she sucked on him, deepthroating him as she hummed into his cock, sending warm vibrations down his flesh.

Keeping himself from moaning, Gohan acted on impulse as he reached down, taking the parts of her swim suit that wrapped around her shoulders before swiftly ripping it apart down the middle on both her front and back side.

Maron shrugged the yellow cloth off without stopping her deepthroat, her still fingering herself in preparation for what was to come, Gohan watching her with a small smile as she felt the woman slathering her tongue all over him as she took in his taste.

When she had brought him to full hardness, Gohan gripped her head softly, and she automatically stopped, Maron taking the signal and pulling her head slowly, tortuously, up and off of his cock, the woman standing up with her eyes still closed as she moved her hand from her opening, her moving her tongue around in her mouth as though trying to savor the taste of his pre-cum, her swallowing eventually and smiling down at him.

"Okay." She said softly, placing her knees on either side of the twelve year old's waist, her waist lifted up in the air as Gohan laid down on his back, the boy staring down at her breasts as she lowered herself, the head of his cock rubbing against her opening, a small wave of pleasure sending itself through both of them before she eased herself down on him, moaning softly as he filled her up, his length reaching her womb as she gained a sudden shortness of breath, Maron closing her eyes as the twelve inches of his length pointed into her.

Gohan smirked, then transformed into his first Super Saiyan form, the inch and a half bump pushing Maron up a bit before he placed his hands lightly over her bent knees, the boy bouncing her up on his cock.

Maron straightened her body, her H-Cups bouncing heavily as she felt herself getting pushed up by his cock before gravity pulled her back down, Gohan doing it as much for pleasure as for watching her very well-endowed breasts bouncing. She reached behind herself, hands pressing into Gohan's knees as he thrust inside of her, bouncing her on his cock as she gave loud moans of pleasure, breasts bouncing wildly as she did so.

As Gohan smiled up at the sight, Maron tried to use the technique that Towa had taught her, clenching her walls as tightly around Gohan's cock as possible as she was pushed up, releasing her pussy's grip on him when he reached the head of his cock from bouncing so hard, him thrusting back up inside of her just as she clenched her walls on him again, the process continuing as Maron grew closer and closer to her climax, her moans growing strange and her body starting to glisten in the twilight as she cried louder and louder.

In time, the woman's walls clenched tightly around him, and Gohan smirked as he came inside of her, Maron having thrown her head back as she gave a final cry.

Then, as she fell forward, with Gohan catching her there, he smirked at her tiredness, before closing his eyes, pulling his cock out of her as she fell asleep, snuggling up to him as her hole spilled his semen.


	2. Corrupted Queen

Gohan woke up to the sound of Chi-Chi walking into the room, and he sighed faintly at the sight of her.

In that moment, she wore clothes that covered her body, and Gohan sat up in his bed, noting the several women that lay in his large bed with him.

He didn't even bother to remember their names; they were all just toys to him anyways.

Gohan flew up from beneath them, then followed Chi-Chi out of the room, her not taking note of him as she went.

She went on to the kitchen, and as she entered, Gohan took note of the many women making food at high speeds, and seeing the people there, he realized that, while he felt a large amount of lust welling up within at the sight of them, there was something strangely… off about it.

There was no reason for him following Chi-Chi, even if it wasn't the same Chi-Chi from before.

That one had been dead for a few weeks now, Gohan thought.

The one he followed then was the one from Trunks' future.

The one that hadn't betrayed him.

As he followed her, Gohan noted there was nothing out of the ordinary about her.

She simply wore her dress as a Goddess ranked woman – as he'd made all the women he'd fucked wear uniforms according to their rankings – and she did as her title allowed.

She passed along order, helped move things along, before moving into the alternate dimension Gohan had created, where she could train in a realm of alternate gravity for a long time with varying gravity levels, much like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

In time, Gohan had created a massive army out of all of the female Saiyans he'd created and impregnated, and with them being well trained, he steadily raised the bar for his fuck toy system for how strong Saiyans had to be.

Gohan had effectively realized his goal; with the Time Nest under his control, he'd stopped the creation of other universes, and though he hadn't taken control of all of the timelines, some were still under his control then, with the others likely to follow suit.

With the exception of that one timeline where he'd been defeated.

"Gohan?"

Gohan looked up, realizing that he'd spaced out briefly as he walked along one long hallway of his home.

"Yes Panchy?" Gohan asked, him looking up at her as she gazed at him with faint worry.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." Gohan said automatically, although the question sounded weird, after all this time.

"Are you feeling sad?" Panchy asked.

"No." Gohan shook his head.

Panchy gazed at him, then spoke softly.

"Could you come with me?" She asked, and Gohan nodded, walking behind her as he took in the goddess of a woman, noting her ass, how perfectly large and round it was, and, when they'd entered Panchy's bedroom, Gohan absentmindedly slapped her ass with a faint clap being heard in the room.

Panchy tensed from the slap, but the woman only smiled at him in a friendly manner, this like a sign of affection from him at this point.

"You haven't really been yourself recently." Panchy told him.

"How do you figure that?" Gohan asked, Panchy watching him undress her with his eyes as she wore her uniform.

"Well…"

Panchy took the sides of her dress, then lifted them up to show him that she wore no underwear, her pussy revealed to him.

She saw his erection stand at attention, but, despite this, Gohan sat silently.

"It's that you don't seem particularly lustful, after all this time." Panchy said. "Whenever you see me like this, you used to smile and impregnate me. Now… nothing."

Gohan looked down at his length, realizing that she was right.

He indeed felt the motivation to fuck her.

But… like this morning, it felt different.

"What do you suggest I do?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know really. That's why I wanted to talk to you like this. Has something changed recently?"

"… I think so." Gohan said. "I think… recently, it's all been too easy for me to pleasure everyone. At this point, sex is more like a chore than a pastime. Unless Towa or Super #18's there, I end up fucking a lot of women just to feel satisfied."

"But you don't enjoy it?" Panchy asked.

"Not anymore. Not unless I use one of the highest quality pussies around." Gohan said.

"Do you have a favorite woman Gohan?" Panchy asked him.

"Not really." He admitted.

He saw them as more just pussies for him to fuck on a whim than actual people.

"Do you still wish you could be with Zangya?" Panchy asked.

Gohan's expression twinged in slight pain at the memory of the dead woman.

"I do." He admitted with a sigh. "I've been trying to ignore that for a while, but… I still love her."

"You don't love any of us though, right?" Panchy said softly, looking down a bit.

"I don't." Gohan said.

Panchy kept the hurt out of her look as she heard the truth from the man himself, instead of from Bulma's mouth.

"… Gohan…" She said softly. "What if… could you…"

"What?" He asked her.

"Could… you maybe make a wish?" Panchy asked. "A wish for me to be the kind of woman you love?"

"Why would you want that?" Gohan asked, a layer of surprise in his tone.

He had forced people to change their personalities via the dragon balls several times, of course, but for her to willingly ask for it was what surprised him.

"I… I want you to be happy. And… I want you to love me." Panchy said. "I already love you, so… I want you to be able to feel the same way."

Gohan slowly smiled, then walked in front of her, kissing her deeply.

Panchy's eyes opened in faint surprise at this, but she didn't pull away, even as she was pushed down on her back.

"Okay." Gohan smirked. "Let's make you into the kind of person I want."

It was with his next wish that things began to change for the better for him, from his perspective.

* * *

Waking up in his base form, Gohan laid there, with only Panchy in his arms, and he smiled at her as she rested her head on his chest, despite his smaller frame.

After the change, they'd had sex throughout the night, and Panchy showed herself to be the sort of woman he felt drawn to.

When she eventually woke up, Panchy yawned, then smiled up at him.

"Did you rest well sweetie?" She asked, voice both motherly and seductive once more.

"The best rest I had in months." Gohan said.

The changes had already started to show themselves.

For example, as she and Gohan left from the shower together and got dressed after another round of love making, Panchy asked, "Do you remember how you killed Chi-Chi and Videl?"

She asked this rather casually, not a hint of sadness in her tone as she said this while getting dressed.

Gohan nodded.

"That really scared them." Panchy said, though there lacked any sort of accusatory undercurrent to her words. "But you probably should give them a good scare every so often. The people here are getting bored nowadays. They want more excitement in their lives."

"How do you suppose I do that?" Gohan asked.

Panchy looked back at him, smirking.

"You remind them of how worthless they all are."

It was with these words that Gohan felt himself smiling, him then slapping her ass through her jeans, the woman no longer her former self.

"… I think I love you already." Gohan said. "But how do I do that?"

"It depends." Panchy looked forward, buttoning up her shirt. "Do you know if anyone else was against you, before you forced them into complacency?"

"A lot of them were." Gohan noted.

"Were there any of them for the people with high rankings?" Panchy tried clarifying.

"Some."

"We just target them then." She said. "Make an example of them. Though, you should probably force them back to normal."

"Okay. I'll have to round up the ones who mean the most to others around here first then."

With his black gi and grey belt on, Gohan walked past her, Panchy gazing down at his butt and smirking.

The first woman he most vividly remembered being against him, even as he used the dragon balls to make her lust for him, had been the queen of planet Vegeta.

Furutsu was a pale skinned woman with black hair that went down in spiky locks, eyes a bluish color, and her body rather well developed (at least by standards that were far lower than Gohan's).

Her ass was rather shapely, her breasts D-Cups, and though her face left a few things to be desired, it was enough for him to feel some arousal at her.

Whilst grabbing her by the hair and dragging her off, Gohan made a wish for all the full blooded Saiyan women who weren't his children, sans Fasha and his grandmother Gine, to be teleported to the alternate dimension he'd made for training, him reverting their minds to how they'd been before he'd ever met them, them seeing him as he held the queen up by her wrists, his erect cock poking over her shoulder, his musk filling her nostrils.

"All of you," Gohan said, "let it be known amongst all of you that your god is me."

Furutsu looked back at him, eyes wide as she realized her position of being naked in front of all the Saiyan population, Gohan pulling his 12 inch erection from over her shoulder while the realm's gravity level prevented her from moving, Gohan aiming his brazen cock into her opening before he thrust fully inside of her, the Saiyan queen's eyes widening at the sheer size of his member, many of the Saiyan women seeing this and gazing with shock, but them being unable to turn to look away, as the gravity affected them as well.

Despite the immensely huge level of gravity there, as Gohan began thrusting wildly into the Saiyan Queen, her D-Cup breasts began to bounce wildly, her giving off a throaty moan as she felt a large amount of pleasure tearing itself through her body, Gohan smiling as he fucked the Saiyan woman brutally, this display of strength in such incredible gravity, coupled with their inability to move, making the Saiyan women feel attracted to the person in front of them, even if, as a result of the wish he'd made, they didn't even remember the fact that he'd impregnated all of them before.

As he kept thrusting roughly into the woman, Gohan grunted as he kept thrusting into her, before the woman climaxed, eyes widening as they rolled to the back of her head, a scream echoing through the room as Gohan felt this.

He looked down at her, then sighed, pulling her off of his cock before dropping her on the ground.

"Hopefully some of you might be able to satisfy me," Gohan said as he looked at the Saiyan women.

* * *

**Alternate Dimension Journal**

**Entry #1: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_"It's come to my attention recently that there are other dimensions that I haven't explored yet."_  Gohan wrote in his journal.  _"I've explored one dimension, and I've found that it's nothing like the one I come from. The potential of finding a new toy to use was palpable, so I took one person of interest._ _After Panchy's recommended it to me, I've realized that I enjoy breaking a woman's spirit much more than erasing it all at once."_  Gohan wrote on the next page.  _"I wonder if someone else would fun to break."_

Under this entry, he wrote down the scores he'd made for her.

_Sakura_

Sexiness: 4/10

Strength: 7/10

Facial Attractiveness: 5/10

Personality: 3/10

Sexual Creativity: 2/10

Total: 21/50

Rank: Fallen


	3. Power Surge

The day would begin for the Bulma of the Lust Gohan's timeline as normally as she'd become accustomed.

A clone would lay down on its back, its cock pointing with a full 14 inch erection as Bulma placed her feet on either side of its waist, placed her hands on the back of her head, aligned her pussy with his cock head, before slamming herself down on him, after which she did squats on it, eyes closed tightly as she struggled not to moan from the scraping of his massive length inside of her, the clone she tried to pleasure not making a sound or sign of feeling even a fraction of the pleasure she felt, his attention focused more heavily on her massive bouncing breasts, their flesh clapping to Bulma's movements.

She climaxed in minutes, but only moved to speed up her squats, there being a small moan emitting from the clone's throat at this, his hands struggling not to grasp her womanly hips and start slamming her harder on him than he desired.

The morning would go on like this, and Bulma wouldn't stop until she'd climaxed well over a hundred times, the clone only climaxing twelve times during this long period.

Her body glistened in sweat, her stomach filled up by his semen.

"Your pussy's still worthless." The clone said to her, and Bulma cried tears that mixed with her sweat, body sore. "You can't even satisfy me when I'm as weak as this..."

* * *

Between all of the recent rules Gohan had placed, and the sex-based nature of the hierarchy, it was becoming more worrying that even the much weaker clone felt that there was no use for her body.

People like her were usually the ones who got thrown away by Gohan.

Despite her ranking as a Goddess, that didn't ensure safety.

As Bulma looked inside of the Saiyan's bedroom, she found him in the act of fucking her mother doggy style, holding her hips as he smirked down at her buttocks, Panchy screaming loudly as her arms buckled under the strain of keeping herself up despite Gohan's movements.

Gohan grunted lowly as he thrust his 14 inch member wildly into Panchy's pussy, hips a blur as he fucked her wildly, gazing down at her ass cheeks as they gave jiggles to his powerful thrusts, Bulma seeing Panchy's breasts swinging up as her back stood straight, elbows buckling as her fingers dug into the bed sheets, hanging her head in exhaustion.

Bulma's surprised expression went seemingly unnoticed by Panchy when she tried raising her head up as Gohan drilled into her from behind, tears of pleasure blurring the woman's vision as she felt her body getting fucked to soreness by a Gohan of more genuine power than the clone Bulma fucked for hours on end, the embodiment of lust thrusting himself fully inside of Panchy before he came inside of her, Panchy's body visibly twitching as she felt this happening, feeling his cock shooting a load of semen inside of her, the boy pulling out of Panchy before slapping the side of her ass with his cock, smiling down at her.

It was then that Gohan noticed Bulma, and he smirked as he reached forward, grabbing Panchy by the hair and pulling her head up, moving next to her and aiming his cock to her mouth, Panchy leaning forward and tiredly sucking on his cock as Gohan looked to Bulma.

"Bulma, what brings you here?" He asked, Panchy sucking him harshly despite her tired expression, the bed covered in their love stains, but him not seeming to be fazed by Bulma walking in on him.

"Gohan…" Bulma made herself look away from Panchy and the other women watching the two on the bed. "Can I… become one of the Warrior Goddesses?"

Gohan looked to her curiously.

"You… seem like you want more Warrior Goddesses," Bulma lied, "so… I want to become one, to please you."

The truth of the matter was that she didn't want to get thrown away, but she was certain that he'd probably punish her for wanting something like that.

"Alright." Gohan said, Panchy seemingly oblivious to this as she gave loud moans. "I've noticed how much you've been training your pussy and body, so I'll test you. Not now though," he said, gripping the hair on Panchy's scalp and shoving her head further down his cock, him pulling her head faster on him as he spoke to Bulma, seemingly not pleasured by her mother's mouth, "it'll be a contest."

"A contest?" Bulma asked.

Gohan nodded, smiling in anticipation.

"Yes… I'll put you in an alternate dimension. I'll keep you there, and you'll have a year to train your body to be a better fuck toy than my current favorites." He said. "If you can do that, then I'll let you become one."

"Which are your favorites?" Bulma questioned, and Gohan pulled Panchy's head off of his cock, Panchy closing her eyes and swallowing the cum she'd licked up from his cock.

"Towa and Super #18." Gohan said, dropping Panchy down as she breathed heavily, blue eyes dazed but her smiling lustfully up at Gohan.

He grasped her shoulder, then turned her on her side, him looking to Bulma.

"I'd like it if you had someone else go with you though. I'd like a replacement if I have to throw one of my current favorites away."

He saw a flicker of fear in Bulma's eyes, but she nodded, leaving wordlessly, Panchy raising her leg up into the air for him.

Gohan saw her pussy from the back as a result, and he laid himself on his side behind her, grasping and aiming the 14 inches of his member towards her opening, smiling faintly as he felt his cock's head rubbing against it, before he pushed himself back inside of her, his right hand moving under Panchy's raised knee and pushing it up, his free hand moving under her curvaceous body and reaching up to fondle her one of her J-Cup breasts, him beginning to thrust into her wildly again as Panchy gave a cry of pleasure, their flesh clapping as her free breast bounced wildly from the collision of their flesh, Panchy's sweaty body glistening in the golden light of Gohan's body, the woman digging her nails into the bed as Gohan kept fucking her, speeding up more and more over time.

Soon, Panchy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue hung itself out in pleasure, her pussy growing hot from the friction Gohan's cock created in her vaginal tract, her breast bouncing so much that it was a blur that clapped down on her chest, body clenching itself up tightly as she gave a curtive scream of pleasure that came with her toes curling themselves up as much as possible, her climax making her walls clench themselves around Gohan, who kept thrusting into her for a few moments more before he thrust fully inside of her, cumming inside of the woman with a grunt as he gained the all too familiar feeling of releasing inside of her.

With Panchy's umpteenth climax ending, she lowered her head, once thrown back in pleasure, back against the bed, breathing heavily as she closed her blue eyes.

How many babies would be born from that load? she wondered to herself, opening her eyes as she saw the women standing at the side of the massive bed.

After every third time he came inside of her, Panchy immediately gave birth to all of the children that Gohan had impregnated her with via the dragon balls' powers, and she had, thus far, given birth to 5 sets of quintuplets, and one set of triplets, them fully grown and watching their mother and father making them more siblings.

They watched their mother and father fucking each other, and watched as their mother brought them into the world, subconsciously learning what they would have to do for their lifetimes.

Yet, despite this, Panchy smirked up at all of them in her exhaustion.

Gohan loved none of them, regardless of who they were.

And yet, Panchy was the one person he could love.

This fact made her happy.

"One more round," Gohan said while pulling out of her, not tired at all as Panchy got on her back, raising her legs up, feet hanging in the air, her placing her hands on her firm ass cheeks, the woman spreading them as far apart her as possible, grinning up at him all the while.

Gohan gazed down lustfully at the woman's body, his cum leaking out of both her asshole and pussy, Panchy looking down at all the potential children who failed to live up to the act of impregnating her.

And, she mentally added, with the ever-present lust she felt, she also felt horny.

Luckily, Gohan was there to sate her, as she was left with the impossible task of trying to do the same.

Thus, the 12 year old boy in the 11 year old body grasped her ankles, pushed them up so much her knees pressed into her shoulders, and aimed his massive cock, ready to reenter her hole as Panchy braced herself.

* * *

The Gohan of the world of the living, at that point, was quite content with his life, and yet, the Gohan of the Other World was anything but.

"You wanted to use the negative energy concentrations of Hell's denizens, correct?" A horned humanoid blue demon wearing a button up shirt and tie asked as he led him down to Hell.

"Yes," Eu Gohan said, looking to the massive canisters, "it could really help me."

"Are you certain?" The demon asked. "This is pure evil that you're dealing with."

"I'm certain." He said.

"I'll need to talk to King Yemma then." The man said, Eu nodding his understanding while looking over the world with a sigh.

* * *

When he and Panchy had finished screwing one another, the Lust Gohan left the act of impregnating the children they'd made to his clones, walking along to the part of his large house that led to a stairway, him trekking down the steps as Panchy walked beside him, her breathing heavily as they went.

"Did you have fun Gohan?" Panchy asked as she walked.

"Yeah," Gohan nodded, "but now we have to clean up."

"Alright," Panchy said, her looking to his butt and grinning despite herself, before they reached the bottom of the grandeur looking stairs, with Gohan leading the way to the hot springs.

For sanitation reasons, Gohan had created a shower room for people to use before entering, and, after following Panchy into her shower and taking more time than was necessary to clean themselves up, Gohan walked to the hot springs themselves with a towel wrapped around his waist, Panchy following with a towel wrapped around her shapely body that made Gohan manage to keep himself from tearing it apart.

He realized recently that having sex all the time took away from the original joy of it, and though he made an exception for the one woman he had given himself the capacity to love, and to love him, fully, he decided to try toning down the amount of sex he had on a regular basis.

As they entered the steaming room, Panchy found Towa sitting inside, and she looked to Gohan.

"She was a demon queen before you brought her here, wasn't she?" She asked him, and Gohan nodded. "Maybe she'd be useful with her memories intact." She suggested. "Her getting involved led to you killing those first two pieces of trash. She could have other uses as well."

Gohan felt a twinge of arousal born from sadism at how Panchy spoke of Videl and Chi-Chi, due to how he'd wished for her to be this way.

"Maybe." Gohan smirked faintly, and as he approached her, he used the dragon balls' powers to restore Towa's memories to how they were before, him getting into the hot tub waters with her. "You feeling alright?"

Towa looked up at him in surprise for a moment, her brain trying to process all the new memories of her past that she'd gained.

"Yes…" Towa said, holding her head as she tried to think about her situation, purple eyes scanning the surrounding area for her staff as she tried scanning for where it might've been.

When she couldn't find it, she sighed, trying to keep calm as she laid herself back.

She probably should've expected this to happen, she thought.

Yet, with all her plans being foiled continuously, she had thought there was no other way available to ensure victory over the Time Patrol than to possess Gohan, when he had both the raw power to surpass Majin Buu and the powers of the dragon balls at his disposal, all without having any amount of God ki inside of him.

Such a target was inevitable after a while, and yet, come to find out, doing such a thing hadn't bred the expected results.

Well, no matter, Towa mentally digressed.

She had accounted for this, and even had succubi from the Demon Realm teach her the ideal ways to pleasure a man before going to Gohan.

While the loss of Mira was unfortunate, she could still carry on with her plan, if all went well…

Towa looked to Gohan, then smiled.

"Yes, I just had a strange thought." Towa said.

"Does that mean your memories from before coming here have all returned?" Gohan asked knowingly.

For all she knew, he'd probably made something like a lie detecting wish, so she spoke truthfully.

"Yes. I trust that my bout of amnesia was your doing?" Towa asked him, to which Gohan nodded and smirked, Panchy sitting herself next to him.

"I see," Towa looked forward, smirking to herself as she asked curiously, "and to what do I owe you, for the honor of bringing me back to normal? One would think you'd keep me as your sex slave forever."

"I thought you could be useful to me in some ways." Gohan said. "But do you have any ideas on how you could do that?"

"I have much expertise in the field of science, and I've made a great name for myself as a magician." Towa replied, closing her eyes as she soaked in the heat of the bath, smile dropping as she crossed her arms. "However, I don't suppose such things mean much to you?"

She needed him much more than he needed her, she thought.

She hadn't factored this into her plan, him wanting something out of her, and without her staff handy, she wouldn't be able to use her powers as effectively.

Though her ki control wasn't anything to sneeze about, such a thing mattered little, in the face of someone as powerful as the boy sitting next to her.

"That man you were with, you created him, right?" Gohan asked Towa, who looked his way and nodded.

"Yes. He was an android with the power to absorb the cells of other beings and integrate them into his own body." Towa said.

"Have you ever changed a person into an android?" Gohan asked, and Towa nodded.

"Yes, I have. I used my powers to take Dr. Gero's notes in a one-off timeline for reference, and Mira was the first successful creation. However… it's obvious that didn't mean much in the end." Towa said.

"How about this then," Gohan smirked, "what if you made me into an android?"

Towa's eyes widened in faint surprise, yet, she realized, she could probably use this to her advantage.

"I could do that, if I just had the right tools." Towa said with a smile.

"Alright." Gohan nodded. "Just tell me when you're ready."

A little after she'd said so, Towa walked in the halls in a regal white dress that flowed behind her that she didn't recognize.

When she questioned it, Gohan had told her that this had been the uniform he'd given to Warrior Goddess ranked women.

Towa wasn't sure how to feel about it however.

It didn't feel like her style.

Though she did enjoy seeing passerby lowering their gazes to her, and even bowing if their clothes looked the part of a peasant, as though she was a queen again.

When they'd come to a suitable room, Towa had Gohan wish her up all the equipment she needed, and the process soon began.

* * *

Days passed the world by as she worked on him, and yet, when she'd finally finished, she smiled to herself.

"Done." The scientist finally said, undoing the ponytail she'd kept her hair in for all that time.

Gohan rose up, smiling to himself as he clenched and unclenched his fists, before looking to Towa and smiling.

"Good job." He said, getting up and landing on the ground. "A body like this could be useful."

He looked up to her.

"I will warn you though, you remember what happened the last time someone tried betraying me." Gohan said, smiling at the memory of killing the Videl and Chi-Chi of his timeline. "Don't try to make the same mistake."

"I won't, I assure you," Towa gave her own smirk, "you killed my greatest creation without a second thought, and so easily. If you'd be willing to go along with my plans, then I have exceedingly high hopes for you."

She watched as Gohan walked next to her, his hand moving to her right ass cheek and squeezing it, before he nodded lustfully.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Towa asked.

"Whatever I want." Gohan smirked, looking as he saw the pink haired kunoichi in the hallway, wearing a maid outfit as she gazed inside at him and the scientist, him smirking Sakura's way before walking off, Towa smiling as she looked down.

"Soon, it'll be all mine," she smiled.

* * *

**Alternate Dimensional Files**

**Tsunade**

* * *

There came the sound of ragged breathing after a blonde woman was punched in the stomach with enough force to send her crashing through the room, her body sufficiently damaged as she scowled at the young being standing in front of her.

Amidst her being beaten up by him, Tsunade found herself being baffled by just how incredibly powerful the person in front of her was, between her being tired out from the fighting.

Gohan smirked at her, sensing her will to fight him, and he conjured up a ball of ki, throwing it at her, Tsunade too badly beaten up to move out of the way.

When the blast hit, Tsunade braced herself for pain, yet only found her body suddenly becoming bare, her looking down and seeing that the attack had only destroyed her clothes.

She glared up at him angrily, then, despite their shared nakedness, lunged forward with the power of a mighty punch aimed at him.

The boy caught the fist, yet the power behind it made the floor beneath them form a crater, the office floor then collapsing beneath them as Tsunade sent a knee up to his chest, only for the boy to disappear, reappearing a split second behind her and grabbing her ankle from behind, pulling her up and upside down with it, Tsunade throwing kicks Gohan's way that hurt despite his immense powers, him aiming a hand at the ceiling, blowing a hole through there, and throwing Tsunade through it, her landing with a loud grunt before she moved to get up, Gohan already being in front of her, to her surprise, the boy grasping her wrist and throwing her face first towards the ground, Tsunade catching herself at the last second.

Seeing her large, very firm ass cheeks made Gohan feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, cock becoming steel hard, before he got behind her, aiming his cock after getting on his knees and thrusting himself inside of the woman.

Tsunade's breath caught in her throat as she felt the gargantuan organ force itself inside of her, and Gohan gave her no room for recovery, reaching forward and grasping her elbows in a tight death grip before he began pummeling into her.

Their flesh clapped with devastating force, Tsunade's G-Cup breasts bouncing wildly with every push, her pussy being stretched by his sheer size, her struggling not to moan as she tried breaking free from the boy fucking her from behind.

Yet, for all her efforts, Gohan simply released one of her elbows, reached towards her head, then slammed it down against the ground to immobilize her, Tsunade's head spinning from the pain as she was fucked brutally, her bones likely to fracture from how hard he was thrusting, if not for the fact that she had an immense level of chakura inside of her.

As Gohan thrust his meaty 14 inch long cock inside of her, he groaned from how tight she was, her pussy growing wet the more he fucked her, restrained moans emitting from the fifth Hokage's throat coming out as groans as he kept fucking her.

With every powerful thrust, Tsunade raised her ass up a bit more, scraping her knees against the floor as she raised her hips up, her soon getting fucked with her head placed on the ground and ass high in the air, Gohan grunting from the tightness of her pussy as he felt her hot, slippery walls giving him the sensation he only felt during sex with a woman with a high quality pussy, Gohan soon releasing Tsunade's elbow as the woman let out tiny moans.

With her elbow freed, Tsunade placed her palms against the floor, trying to push herself up, but Gohan was having none of it.

He thrust himself fully inside of her, ceasing all movement for a split second that he took to stand up on his feet, his cock now in position to force itself down her hole as he placed his hands on her lower back to constrict movement.

He began thrusting more brutal thrusts down into Tsunade's pussy, groaning as he closed his eyes, his power level increasing as he began to transform, the locks of his Super Saiyan 2 form changing as he became a Super Saiyan 3, reaching down to the floor as Gohan suddenly stopped feeling as much pleasure.

He began thrusting down into her with lightning fast thrusts, the friction of his cock inside of her pussy as it scraped inside her making Tsunade give a cry of pleasured surprise, the collisions of their flesh bringing forth bone fracturing pleasure as Tsunade struggled to keep her moans in, Gohan no longer caring as he began ramming himself fully into her pussy, eyes cold as he did so, Tsunade's firm ass cheeks jiggling wildly with each thrust, before Tsunade felt a sensation she had not felt in a long time, churning in her stomach, before it overwhelmed her with tension and pleasure as she gave a moan of pleasure with her climax.

With her already tight walls constricting, Gohan kept thrusting, movements becoming more feral as he did so Tsunade being fucked beyond the peak of her climax as he did so, releasing a stronger moan that reflected her mind's eventual defeat.

In four hours' time, through many climaxes, Gohan would finally cum inside of Tsunade's pussy, her having screamed herself hoarse as her body dripped with sweat, Gohan thrusting himself fully inside of her and releasing a flood of his semen that entered her battered womb entrance without much difficulty, her stomach and womb swelling slightly, Gohan holding himself in for a moment more, before roughly pulling out of Tsunade, who fell over on her right side, breathing labored breaths as his cum spilled from her hole.

He kicked her on her back then however, cock hard as he looked down at her, Tsunade looking to his steel hard member, marveling at how he was still hard despite how long he'd been fucking her, her body too sore to put up a fight as Gohan fucked her.

Once another four hours passed, her will to pretend she didn't feel pleasure was broken.

By the time half a day had passed them by, Tsunade felt herself growing fully accustomed to his cock, this accompanying a crippling addiction to him.

When this had completed itself, Gohan had his hands stuffed into her breasts, thrusting monstrously powerful thrusts into her as she screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back as her tongue hung itself out of her mouth.

What cemented Tsunade's turn to his cause for Gohan came when she climaxed, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she had her strongest climax yet, screaming a powerful scream as she arched her back, despite Gohan's hands being stuffed in her giant breasts, him thrusting fully inside of her and climaxing a final time as his cock shot out a load of cum inside of her that sent Tsunade over the edge as she lost consciousness, Gohan pulling out and off of her as he looked down on her.

The sweaty, defiled body of the fifth Hokage laid with her legs covered in cum, legs bent as they twitched every so often, toes curled tightly, stomach filled to the brim with his cum, tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Gohan smiled down at the broken woman, then reached down, grasping her by the ankle and dragging her off to be ranked.

* * *

**Tsunade**

Facial Attractiveness: 10

Strength: 10

Sexual Creativity: 7

Body Attractiveness: 10

Personality: 10

Overall Score: 47/50

Rank: Warrior Goddess


	4. Ultimatum

Gohan could be found gazing down at the head of Fasha as she took to sucking his cock as he sat in bed, the boy lying on his bed as she did so.

She sucked his massive cock madly, eyes closed as she hobbled her head into him, the boy that sat in his Super Saiyan 2 form lamenting his lack of pleasure.

As she finally made him fully hard, Fasha pulled her mouth off of him, looking up at him before the naked woman rose to her feet, turning herself away from him as Gohan cloned himself, the clone appearing in front of Fasha as the Saiyan crouched down, getting on her hands and knees while opening her mouth for the iron hard cock of the clone in front of her, the overwhelming smell of their musk intoxicating her somewhat, but both Gohans grasping their dicks, one aiming inside her mouth, with the other aiming it into her pussy hole, before both forcibly thrust themselves inside of her.

Fasha took in an immediate breath as she felt Gohan thrusting his giant cock into her from behind, yet the clone who'd shoved his cock down her throat took a handful of her hair and gripped it strongly, him roughly beginning to fuck her mouth as Fasha forced herself to pay attention to the false one, sucking him as best as she could as the real Gohan began pummeling brutally into her pussy from behind, her large breasts swinging over the bed as her ass jiggled with every collision of their flesh.

Fasha moaned in pleasure against the clone's dick, and it gripped her head harder as it pounded into her, its size stretching her jaw painfully as she had this happen to her.

After what felt like an eternity, but was only a few hours, both Gohans thrust their meaty dicks fully inside the holes they'd been fucking, and the one in her mouth pulled out, Fasha having fought against unconsciousness in light of how much the clone had fucked her mouth.

As she found the ability to breathe again, Fasha took in a gasping breath, the Gohan in her pussy pulling out roughly before his hand slapped her ass cheek with a great amount of power behind it, the woman's ass jiggling to a large extent in light of how long she'd gone without fighting.

She felt herself falling to her side despite herself, and when she reached the bed, the clone moved himself behind her before aiming his cock, pressing the head of his dick against her asshole, before it forcefully thrust itself inside of her, it turning on its back as Fasha was pulled with him, the woman closing her eyes as she fell on top of him, face up as Gohan stood over her.

He grasped her ankles in a tight grip, then raised them up, her knees touching her shoulders as he aimed his massive cock into her pussy, him thrusting fully inside of her before both he and his clone began thrusting into the woman in a rhythmically wild way, the clone inside her ass thrusting her up, only for Gohan to thrust himself back down into her, Fasha screaming loudly as they did this, eyes bulging out with each thrust in, her J-Cups bouncing wildly in Gohan's face as the embodiment of lust fucked her two holes.

In time, the two beings of monstrous power showed no signs of letting up in their lust filled sex, and realizing this, Fasha began channeling power through her body, her aura forming around her as she kept screaming in pain and pleasure, before the woman's aura turned golden, her pussy walls clenching powerfully around Gohan's cock as her body became both more shapely and strong simultaneously.

Gohan began to feel a tinge of pleasure as he fucked the pussy of Fasha in the Super Saiyan transformation, and after his clone reentered his body, returning him to full power, he gripped Fasha's ankles much more tightly, him beginning to pummel down into her as her breasts, now L-Cups, bounced wildly in his face, Fasha's impossibly tight walls providing a sense of pleasure for Gohan as he kept thrusting.

The bed and ground shook violently with his thrusts, the former being destroyed by Gohan's strength, the power of his movements widening Fasha's walls anew as she screamed shrilly.

In time, Fasha climaxed, and as her walls clenched around him, Gohan reveled in the fact that she'd become as tight as #18 was, his body bursting with light as he unleashed his inner powers, hips slamming down in Fasha's so quickly they were a blur as the two Super Saiyans fucked.

As Fasha fell from her climax, she felt another surge of pleasure as every thrust Gohan gave into her pussy sent a spark of electricity through her body, him plunging his cock into her, ramming himself into her womb entrace, before he broke through it, forcing his way inside as Fasha felt his baby making organ fill her own, eyes shut tightly as she began to brace herself for the task of him impregnating her.

After she'd climaxed over ten times, Gohan finally thrust himself fully inside of her, cock swelling up before releasing a deluge of semen that shot out of his cock with ferocity and power of a ki blast, Fasha's womb being filled up as the woman clenched her eyes shut tight, stomach swelling as she felt this, his semen having such a strong residue of power inside of it that Fasha felt electricity pulse through her body every few seconds.

Gohan released her ankles at long last, pulling out of her, cum covering his cock as their mixed semen began flooding out of Fasha's ravaged hole.

Seeing this, and realizing he wanted to experiment, he made a new wish.

_I wish that none of the seeds I'd poured into Fasha would spill out, and that she'd give birth to all my children while remaining in her Super Saiyan form._

The marks of the seven dragon balls glowed on his chest, and Fasha screamed as this happened, balls of light flying out of her body and surrounding the bed as they grew into fully grown women, all of them having tails, as Gohan smirked at the new women he'd created, sensing much stronger power from them than the ones he'd made with Fasha before she'd gained her transformation.

He'd made a good new discovery.

He then promptly grabbed Fasha by the hair, pulling her up despite her pain as her hair turned back to its normal black, aiming his cum covered cock at her mouth, Fasha wordlessly sucking on him to clean him up as the full-blooded Saiyan new-borns turned grown women watched this being done.

* * *

"So you're basically going to a sex training camp?" #18 could be found asking Bulma several hours later, the android holding a book in hand, as she'd grown increasingly bored with the current set of activities open to her.

Gohan had allowed her the wish to get a good book to occupy herself, which she had been reading before Bulma had come to her.

"… Yes, basically," Bulma nodded, "he said he wanted me to choose two others to bring with me. I wanted to see if you'd like to do it."

#18 mentally sighed.

Did Gohan ever think of anything other than sex?

The android was wondering this for a few moments, and while the question was more ambiguous before, when Gohan was at least taking over the universe and fucking his way through it, it had become all-encompassing a question now.

He seemed as though he lacked any sort of purpose, beyond just perpetually giving birth to new Saiyans.

While she couldn't deny that he was nothing short of a genuine god when it came to sex – the countless orgasms Gohan had brought her through could attest to that – it was beginning to become more of a chore for the woman, who lacked any sort of life then.

But with this much excessiveness to it, sex had lost much of what she'd come to enjoy it for.

For her, it had become less of something to do that made her feel good and more just a tiring version of a pleasurable massage that went on for far too long.

"I'd rather not." #18 said tonelessly, returning to her book.

Bulma sighed heavily.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" She asked her. "Don't you think it'd be better if we did it?"

The blonde turned her icy blue gaze over to the blue haired woman.

"Maybe I'm a bit  _tired_  of having sex with him every night of my life. Every night when he screws me, all he does is compare me to that lifeless sex doll he made." #18 said coldly, her referring to Super 18.

Bulma winced, but said nothing.

"I can't help the fact that he went off and melded two versions of me together to make that thing." #18 continued, scowling. "But I CAN help the fact that I know I'm not some sex toy for him to use. No matter what he says, no matter how many women he says are better than me, I'm not basing my entire life around pleasing some  _kid_  with a god complex that only thinks and functions with his dick."

She scowled deeply.

"Maybe if he spent more time appreciating the things I do for him, then I'd be more willing to do that. But as things stand, nothing you do can make me want to go about this willingly."

#18 had entered a small tirade without realizing it before it was too late.

Yet, for her, such a thing was warranted.

In the midst of Gohan taking that blue skinned demon into his rankings, one Chi-Chi had been killed, the one from the alternate timeline was mentally broken, and Panchy had simply dropped her stint as the head chef of the household in sync with her sudden personality change.

This had left #18, of all people, as the one who gave people food that was actually cooked, instead of it just being the result of someone killing an animal, holding the carcass over a fire, and then eating it when it may or may not have been hot enough.

While she couldn't accommodate every last one of them, people had generally started to see her cooking as something preferable to what they could manage on their own.

(There was an odd, but not surprising, tendency for a fire to start in the kitchen whenever someone other than #18 was at the stove.)

The things she DID manage to make in the time she was cooking, when it didn't go to Gohan, often went to someone else who wanted to try.

Whether her skills had improved at all, or everyone's else's cooking just flat out sucked, or some combination of both, it had become apparent that people grew excited whenever she entered the kitchen to cook, for a chance to eat some of the food #18 could offer.

Those who couldn't get anything often bemoaned their own subpar cooking skills, and while she, admittedly, found herself somewhat annoyed by this sentiment at first, #18 eventually came to appreciate the fact that someone didn't seek out the chance to belittle her every chance they had.

This was especially so compared to Gohan, who was, for lack of a better term, simply a spoiled brat about the whole thing.

It was obvious he was hungry, but he often just ate so he could screw her, doing so with such a sense of entitlement to it that it irritated her when he wasn't giving her a mind-blowing orgasm.

This irritation would then return when Gohan would bring in Super 18 and fuck her silly for the sake of satisfying his own lust, before it descended into a contest to see which of them could satisfy him faster.

Super 18 always won, that went without saying, but with the result always being the same, it was grating her the regular #18's nerves.

"… maybe if you trained enough that you beat her, then he'd appreciate you more." Bulma suggested.

#18 paused briefly, before looking to her.

"I'll do it just to prove you wrong." #18 said bitterly.

"We'll just have to see." Bulma shrugged.

"Do you think I could get in on it too?"

The two women looked to see a very short girl asking this of them, her having pink skin and light red hair.

"… who are you again?" Bulma questioned.

"I'm supposed to be the Supreme Kai of Time, but I'm sort of out of a job at the moment." She said. "So, you can just call me Chronoa."

"… nice to meet you." #18 said. "You want to join in on this weird ranking thing?"

"Of course!" Chronoa said. "A goddess deserves some recognition, and being ranked as an angel doesn't quite cut it for me."

* * *

Across the universe, a blue skinned being overlooking a humanoid purple cat sneezed suddenly.

* * *

"If you want, sure." Bulma said.

"Let's do this then!" Chronoa said.

"I'll go tell Gohan." Bulma turned, then left to go find the boy in question.

* * *

Upon the preparations being made for the three women to go, Gohan called #18, Bulma and Chronoa to the field where he had killed the Chi-Chi and Videl of his timeline, Super 18, Towa and Panchy standing with him as this happened.

"Before all of you go," Gohan looked at three women lustfully as he fingered Panchy's pussy as she stood next to him, her folds soaking wet then, "we're going to make this an experiment, for us to know how effective the training is."

With a wish, all the clothes that everyone wore disappeared, and Gohan smirked before creating several clones of himself.

"Get in a line, all of you."

As they all did so, the clones looked over the succinct bodies of each woman, before they each grabbed them in a different manner.

One came behind Chronoa, took a firm hold of her wrists, then raised them up into the air, over her head, pulling the small girl up into the air as he aimed his 14 inch cock into her small pussy hole, thrusting himself fully into her with all of his might, his hips ramming into hers with the force of a freight train, Chronoa gasping loudly as his cock filled her up completely, before his hands reached the sides of her shoulders, gripping them strongly as he began slamming the woman down on him, grunting as he began thrusting powerful thrusts into the slightly shorter woman while standing on his feet, Chronoa's C-Cups bouncing as she gave screams, legs raising themselves and spreading apart as her knees bent themselves, his cock unable to fit inside her pussy, with the Gohan that fucked her then stretching it to force it to do so, Chronoa's black eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt this, the feeling of Gohan's hips slamming into hers making her cry out loudly, moans making her tongue hang out of her mouth.

As he continuously slammed Chronoa down on his cock, another clone got behind Towa, and aiming his cock into her pussy hole, he thrust himself into her from behind, the woman managing a smile as he pushed his hands under her knees, him raising them up and spreading them as all that kept Towa hanging on him was his hard cock, the clone beginning to bounce her on his cock as Towa focused on pleasuring him amidst her loud moans, her tight pussy walls providing immense pleasure to him as her E-Cups bounced wildly, Towa reaching behind herself and grasping his head, doing nothing to hide her large tits from showing as the prideful woman pleasured Gohan as well as he pleasured her, her making her pussy contract around his cock whenever he would pull his hips from hers.

Two clones of Gohan laid next to one another, and at the same time, Bulma and Panchy both walked over to them, Bulma facing Gohan and positioning herself to do squats on his cock, while Panchy turned away from him and spread her feet apart, hands on her knees as she lowered her pussy expertly down on her Gohan's cock, both mother and daughter slamming their hips down on their clones' cocks, pussies enveloping them in a tight vise as both women began bouncing themselves on the dick of the man who fucked them then, Bulma placing her hands on the back of her head as her massive breasts bounced heavily in Gohan's face from the ferocity behind her movements, the man smirking as he saw this sight, the clone who was inside of Panchy watching her ass as it jiggled, Panchy utilizing the fact that Gohan preferred Bulma's breasts over hers and showing him something else he enjoyed about her body, the clone taking the bait and watching the one ass that Gohan liked more than Bulma's.

The unsaid contest between mother and daughter went on like this for several minutes.

At the end of it all however, #18 and Super 18 were both laid on their backs, them raising their knees up and holding them up to their shoulders as the two doppelgangers gazed down at their spread pussy lips lustfully, before they got on their knees before them, aiming their 14 inch erections into their holes before both thrust inside of them simultaneously, both of their bodies bursting with light energy as they began pounding down into them ruthlessly, their tight pussies allowing them pleasure as they drilled into them with the power to bring an earthquake on the world, it violent enough in nature that people felt it all over the world, the two androids groaning as they felt this, breasts swaying and moving back and forth like they were made of jello, the two who screwed them doing so with great vigor.

After a few hours time, one could find Chronoa and Panchy sitting on their knees as their clones held their hips, thrusting into them from behind with all of their might, their faces pressed into the ground as they laid on their cheeks, screaming themselves hoarse, asses jiggling as Panchy's clone slapped and spanked hers harshly, it turning red and swelling as she sat there and took it.

Bulma was laid on top of Gohan, facing away from him as he lifted her knees up to her shoulders whilst lying on his back, thrusting up into her brutally as Towa sat on her elbows and knees, head hung low as her Gohan thrust with feral ferocity, the boy having positioned them so that Bulma's pussy was in Towa's face and vice versa, the two scientists leaning into each other's crotches and licking around one another's clits, tongues grazing against cocks that scraped into their pussies, the Gohan that fucked Towa from behind holding Bulma's ankles in an upside down manner as they continued in their foursome.

Both of the 18s had been put in different positions, with Super 18 being on her hands and knees as three clones fucked her holes, the sex droid being driven to powerful orgasms as she was dominated by them. The regular #18, on the other hand, was still on her back, but with knees both propped on her chest, legs held together as her Gohan fucked her inhumanly tight pussy while in his Super Saiyan 3 form, another clone holding #18's head and fucking her mouth ruthlessly.

When half a day had finally passed, all the Gohans pulled out of their partners abruptly, grabbing them all by their hair before roughly dragging them across the ground, throwing Bulma, Chronoa and #18 on top of one another in that order before Super 18, Towa and Panchy had the same done to them, the clones who had fucked them aiming their cocks, covered in the juices of the thousands of orgasms the women had all experienced, and jerking themselves off, their cum bursting out of their cocks with the force of a cannon as their steaming hot semen splattered all over the women of the two groups, who had been fucked too hard to do anything as they experienced this, being covered in massive amounts of their sperm.

Once all the clones had cum all over the women, they all returned into a singular entity, Gohan still being very much erect as he grabbed Bulma from under her pile by the hair, gripping it as he dragged her on the ground, the woman screaming in pain at this, before Gohan aimed her head at the other pile of women he had fucked.

"If you and your partners can make me cum that much after you finish your training, I'll make you a Warrior Goddess." He said, Bulma looking at her mother, having the most orgasmic look of pleasure, tongue hanging out, eyes open and rolled to the back of her head, legs twitching as her fists shook from the many, many orgasms Gohan had given her, body covered almost completely in a layer of Gohan's semen, save for her face, arms and legs.

She looked happier than Bulma had ever seen her, covered with an insane amount of cum.

Dazed from being fucked so hard, Bulma nodded dumbly, and Gohan threw her by the hair back on top of Chronoa and #18, the three disappearing into a portal to an alternate dimension, before Gohan looked to the women laying in a big, sweaty heap in front of him, him making a wish as they breathed heavily.

I wish all the seeds were divided between them and fertilized.

As the dragon balls glowed, this was done, and with another wish, Towa, Super 18 and Panchy gave pained howls as they gave birth to many childrens.

Seeing the newly born women there, and with the first part of his experiment done, Gohan went on to begin testing all the newborns as he counted them out.

* * *

A day or so afterwards could find Towa sitting in her lab with Gohan, the woman having brought back the first batch of DNA for the Android Saiyan to take into his body.

"Are you familiar with someone named Broly?" Towa asked him.

"Yes, but Goku killed him." Gohan said.

"He was my first test subject." Towa explained. "While he isn't much of a threat to you at the power level he fought you with originally, his potential was limitless. Which is why this will be the first course of action we take. Once I plant this modified DNA inside of you, you'll have access to that power as well, though without the insanity he gained."

Gohan nodded, smirking, before Towa raised her now glowing staff at him, dark light shooting at him before his body underwent a surge of energy, Gohan's hair gaining a tinge of green on the specks of his locks as he felt Broly's power entering him.

As the transfer completed itself, Gohan smiled, before charging himself up, power swelling up within him.

Towa smiled, happy with the successful transfer as she watched him look to her, before his eyes filled with lust.

Towa's smile turned into a sultry smirk, and she stripped herself of her clothing as she aimed her staff at herself, giving herself a spell to make her body curvier and more voluptuous before placing the staff down, her reaching down and fingering her pussy as Gohan moved forward to fuck her once again.


	5. Hope Can Never Die

As he stood in front of Gine, Future Chi-Chi, and Pan, Gohan grunted as his body burst with power, the boy's ki bottomless as his muscles swelled, though they stopped doing so after a second or so, him in his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form then as he smirked down at the women who watched him, the two Saiyans gazing at him lustfully as they fingered themselves at the sheer girth of Gohan's power, Chi-Chi's heart hammering in fear as she gazed upon him.

His cock began to grow as his power grew, and in time, Gohan's cock stood at a large 16 inch length, his cock's girth being 6 and 1/2 inches then.

He was going to break her, Chi-Chi thought fearfully, her knowing a cock that massive would leave her without a prayer of her pussy not getting completely destroyed by it, yet a part of her still laid herself face down on the bed before she got up, her bending over and grasping her ass cheeks, spreading them apart in such a manner that her asshole was revealed to him.

Gine and Pan, seeing this, both scooted forward on the bed, Pan sitting herself on the edge and stacking her legs on the rim of the mattress, pussy wet as she yearned for her father's all powerful android Saiyan cock, Gine getting into a similar position to Pan and smirking up at Gohan.

The embodiment of lust smirked, then looked to Gine's ass, it being quite nice and supple, before the boy approached her first, Gine turning to look up at him and smiling as she saw him approaching, her feeling his hand holding her knee down on top of her other one, before he began thrusting his massive dick into the woman's much too small pussy without mercy, moving with great fervor as he closed his eyes, scraping himself inside of her rapidly as Gine screamed, their flesh clapping loudly as he went about fucking her hard, ass jiggling as his thrusts went through her.

As he gazed down at this, Gohan looked down at Gine, and returning his look, she realized he felt no pleasure, despite doing everything he could to make her as tight as possible.

Realizing this, Gine grinned, before her body burst with golden energy as she transformed, Gohan only smiling then as he began to feel her walls become tight enough for him, his thrusts becoming several times more powerful as he grunted, his free hand slapping her much firmer and larger ass as he had his way with her.

Gine's screams became music to his ears as his cock barreled wildly through her tight pussy, and her ass cheek soon turned red as he kept slapping it, swelling as he fucked her hard, before he thrust fully into her, holding himself in for a split second, before pulling out roughly, releasing Gine's broken knee and flipping her on her back, Gohan reaching down and grabbing her by her ass cheeks, pulling her up as Ginepulled herself closer to him, his cock standing straight under her pussy, his hands gripping her buttocks so hard her asshole was shown to Pan and Chi-Chi as they watched, before both of the other women got up, Chi-Chi getting behind him on her knees and sucking his large balls, Pan opening her mouth wide before engulfing Gohan's cock with her mouth, her sucking hard on him after forcing the giant dick into her mouth and then her throat, Gine moaning due to Pan's nose pressing into her pussy lips, her breathing turning her on further.

Gohan then kissed Gine, and with her kissing back, their kiss turned passionate quickly, Gine tilting her head as Gohan's tongue made its way into her mouth, her feeble tongue beginning to put up a weak defense against Gohan's, it overpowering her quickly as Gine moaned into his lips, her tongue moving around his as he scraped his tongue against hers, Gohan releasing one of her ass cheeks and grabbing Pan's head, the girl stopping her act of sucking on his dick as she pulled away slowly, his precum oozing from his cock and forming a string of fluid to her mouth, her knowing what to do as Gohan pulled Gine up after gripping her ass cheeks again, their kiss breaking as her hairless cunt scraped against his abs, him stopping when it pressed just under his chest as Pan aimed his length up, Gohan easing Gine down on him, her moaning as his cock's head eased into her hole, the Super Saiyan woman feeling his hands leaving her ass and pulling her knees back, thighs pressed into his sides as Gine wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing heavily as he smirked at her, before he began bouncing her hard on his cock.

Gine made a yelping sort of sound at the first push, and her E-Cup breasts bounced a small amount, before he pulled his hips back and thrust back into her.

With the second push onward, Gohan moved faster and faster into Gine, the woman's yelps turning into moans, them turning into pleasured screams as Gine was fucked by him, her pulling his head into her cleavage the more he moved, Gohan smiling at the sight of Gine's heavily bouncing breasts, Gine throwing her head back as he did this to her, the 12 year old boy ramming himself harder into her as he grunted, Gine charging her energy up to its maximum as her pussy tightened harder around him, Pan gazing at the sight of Gohan's cock as it rammed into Gine's pussy ruthlessly, Chi-Chi watching the speed and power by which Gohan fucked the Saiyan.

As Chi-Chi bore witness to his power and speed, she felt herself growing hot, yet as she reached her fingers down to her heated pussy, Pan suddenly came and gripped her by her hair, Chi-Chi yelling in pain as Pan pulled her behind Gine, Chi-Chi's eyes widening as she gazed at the sight, before Pan let her go, sitting behind her and reaching out to her I-Cup breasts, Pan fondling her breasts as her tail swished up, entering Chi-Chi's pussy before it began pumping itself into her, Chi-Chi moaning as she struggled not to finger herself, as Pan began torturing her as Gohan had specified.

As she watched Gine getting fucked, the unspoken rule was for her to not cum.

If someone were to cum in some manner other than through Gohan, then they would be punished severely, with her ending up the same mentally broken mess starving for Gohan's cock and seed as the lowest ranked women in his closet.

She gazed up at Gine's slender, sexy body as Gohan kept fucking her, struggling not to moan as Pan pleasured her, and remembering that Saiyan women seemed to be pleasured by pain, her hand whipped up and slapped Gine's ass with enough power to make a resounding clap fill the room that wasn't the sound of Gohan's flesh slapping rapidly against Gine's, Gine twitching painfully as she felt an unreal level of pleasure fill her body, Chi-Chi beginning to slap her ass with both hands over and over as Pan realized what she was doing.

Pumping faster into her pussy with her tail, Chi-Chi groaning as Pan scraped against her sweet spots, her still slapping Gine's ass with all her strength as Gine's screams reached a new height.

In half a minute's time, Gine arched her back as she stuffed Gohan's face into her cleavage, tight walls clenching powerfully around him, Gohan grunting as he thrust fully inside of her, cock giving powerful spurts of semen into her womb, Chi-Chi not even being able to be relieved as she climaxed from Pan's tail fucking her, her trying to withhold the moan, but Pan knowing the truth, Chi-Chi's body disappearing in a flash of light as she reappeared on one of Gohan's fuck toy hangers, Chi-Chi's gaze turning fearful as Gohan clones formed around her, unable to move as her body became more horny than was possible, the smirks of the clones showing a smile of sadistic joy as they began moving forward to break Chi-Chi's mind through sex.

* * *

Bulma watched with Chronoa and #18 as a succubus being stood with a clone of Gohan as he fingered her.

The succubus explained to them that she would be teaching them how to pleasure Gohan in the ideal manner, and as she did this, Gohan laid on his back.

The succubus then placed her hands on the back of her head, placing her feet apart over top of Gohan while bending her knees, letting her pussy lips scrape gently against the head of his cock, Gohan gazing lustfully up at her naked body.

As she positioned herself, the succubus then explained the process that she'd taught Towa, for her to focus on clenching her pussy around him in a semi-teasing manner, with her slamming her hips down on him and clenching him before pulling up until only the head of his cock was wrapped around her pussy, with her soon bouncing herself on his huge dick as she adjusted, soon allowing herself to bounce wildly up and down on his body, her giant breasts bouncing wildly as the succubus moaned loudly, arching her back as her mouth hung open.

Cries of pleasure left her open mouth relentlessly as her mind was soon overcome with a want to feel more pleasure, Gohan looking up at her with a smile as the succubus bounced herself on him, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she was fucked brutally.

* * *

Outside of the dimension Bulma and company trained in, Lust Gohan sat in front of Towa as she sat naked next to him after a few rounds of love making, him no longer in the Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form, him instead sitting in his base form as he and Towa spoke to one another.

"I'm meant to be the queen of the Demon Realm," Towa explained to him, sweat forming a shiny layer on her body as she slowly breathed, "since my brother was possessed. I've had many attempts to make my ideals come to reality since then."

"What would those ideals be?" Gohan asked her, Towa being one of the few people to hold his interest for long without causing ire or inspiring him to fuck them until he stopped out of a sense of boredom.

"There's been a seal on the Demon Realm for many countless millennia," Towa explained, pulling the blanket of the bed over breasts as she gazed forward, Lust Gohan gazing up at her, "and should the seal be unleashed, I would let the Demon Realm merge itself with the rest of the universe."

She smiled plaintively at the thought of this.

"Then the universe would become a  _wellspring_ of evil, filled to the brim with pain."

Gohan gazed up at her for a moment, then looked up.

"I don't see how that could benefit my plans in any way." Gohan said.

"You had plans of your own?" Towa asked, tone incredulous.

"Are you surprised?" Gohan asked her.

"To be blunt, yes." Towa said. "I had thought you only wanted to sate your own lust and desires."

"I enjoy doing that too," Gohan admitted, "but I'm exploiting that lust for my plan."

"What, pray tell, ARE your plans?" Towa asked.

"In a basic sense, I want to put an end to all conflict." Gohan said honestly.

"... Really now?" Towa seemed to be made curious by this. "How would indulging in your desires, especially to THIS extent," she gestured to the other women laying strewn around the room, covered in cum and stacked on top of one another, making for a row of over twenty stacks of five to seven women, many of said woman being newborns that Gohan had impregnated in turn, "be conducive to such a goal?"

"I'm creating an army of sorts," Gohan said, "and that army will kill anything that stands in the way of the multiverse I want to create."

"... What sort of Multiverse?" Towa questioned. "The Multiverse of Multiverse Theory, or the multiverse, as in all the universes as a collective unit?"

"I didn't realize there were other universes in existence, beyond timelines." Lust Gohan said.

"Now you do," Towa said, "so, from that answer, you intend to create an army capable of shaping every timeline in existence into your own image?"

"Yeah." Gohan nodded.

"And SAID image involves erasing conflict, as a whole, from all the timelines?" Towa inquired for further clarification.

"Yes."

"That doesn't seem feasible with the means you're using." Towa said bluntly. "It should be obvious that you could have used your powers with the dragon balls to accomplish that very long ago. Be honest, you don't care at all about ending all conflict, do you? All you want is to stuff your junior down into any hole you can find."

As though on cue, Towa could see a sizable tent forming under the blanket she and Gohan laid under, Gohan seeming to get turned on by the idea of that.

At his arousal, the blanket disappeared, revealing Gohan and Towa's naked bodies, and Towa sighed as she looked to him.

"Your aspirations are just excuses. Ignoring the impossibility of a reality like that, your actions aren't lining up with your goal. Conquering the multiverse? That's a possibility, if a painstakingly long one to fulfill. Ending conflict on a global, let alone  _multiversal_ scale? Impossible, the way you've gone about it."

Gohan sighed.

"Maybe it is an excuse, but I guess I thought conquering everything would be synonymous to ending conflict."

"A life without conflict is barely a life at all." Towa said. "It's similar to how a Saiyan grows stronger to kill a foe. There's a conflict in how someone is weaker than someone else. In your case, it seems as though the will to fight has been replaced with your will to have sex." Towa reached her hand forward, grasping the base of his cock and jerking him off, her magic allowing Gohan to feel great levels of pleasure from her hand then. "What is it that you really want? That's something you'll have to realize before you plan for something."

Gohan grunted in pleasure.

"Do you know what you want?" Towa asked him.

"What you said," Gohan said, "I want to fuck everything. I don't care what I have to do, or who has to die. I just want to have good sex."

"Good," Towa smirked, her stopping her act of jerking him off as she turned her body around, placing her knees on either side of Gohan's waist, her playfully moving the head of his cock up and down the length of her pussy hole, "then be honest about it. Take what you want."

Gohan grasped her hips in an iron hard grip, then slammed her down on his cock, Towa crying out in pleasure as he began slamming her repeatedly down on him.

Towa's tight pussy walls clenched him tightly, and Gohan groaned as he fucked her, watching her breasts as Towa placed her hands on the back of her head, tits bouncing wildly as he fucked the woman's now much more voluptuous body, the sight turning Gohan on even further as he began slamming her down harder on Towa, cock ramming its way against her womb entrance as he began to transform, the tips of his locks turning green as he became a Super Saiyan 2, his slams growing several times more powerful as Towa's cries turned into shrill screams of pleasure through grit teeth, Gohan ramming her down faster on him.

"Oh... Oh!" Towa cried out in pleasure as his cock drilled its way through her body, Gohan watching this before lifting her off of him, pushing her with enough strength to send her flying through the air, Towa falling on her ass on the floor as Gohan floated up, appearing in front of her as he gripped her ankles and raised them up into the air, him seeing her wet pussy and smirking, before he thrust his way down, thrusting himself into her pussy as Towa choked on her onset of pleasure, Gohan thrusting down into her at a speed too great for normal eyes to see, Towa screaming as their flesh clapped loudly, the ground shaking as Gohan accepted his wish, him pounding Towa's pussy ruthlessly as he fucked her, this going on for several hours, Towa climaxing several times throughout, before he rammed his cock into her fully, cumming inside of her womb, Towa giving a loud cry as she felt this, back convulsing as her womb entrance surrendered to his cock, his seed filling her organ up to the brim and making it expand, Towa holding still as Gohan released her ankles, legs bent from her pleasure as she breathed heavily, belly having a large bulge in it as Gohan's smelly cum leaked out of her hole.

* * *

Hours later would find the two gazing over one of the Scrolls of Eternity inside of the Time Vault, Gohan looking over one of the timelines inside of it.

"This is someone who succeeded in conquering the multiverse one timeline," Towa said to Gohan, the Scroll showing the image of a green skinned Kai with a white mohawk of wild locks on his head, "at least before it was destroyed."

"How did it get destroyed?" Gohan asked.

"The Omni-King destroyed the entire Multiverse when trying to deal with him. He tends to pass judgement and decides on whether to destroy universes."

"There's someone that powerful?" Gohan asked in curiosity.

"Yes, though he's thankfully above the radar when it comes to people like us." Towa replied. "The reason this man, Zamasu, succeeded was because of the fact that he was  _smart_  about it however. In every universe, you have Kais and Supreme Kais, who are all gods of creation. Likewise, to balance out the process of creation, there were gods of destruction as well. The Destruction Gods are incredibly powerful... Much too powerful for even you to defeat directly." Towa added. "What makes this particular Kai successful was that he knew that, above all else, the Gods of Destruction all had one fatal weakness: that they would automatically die the moment all Supreme Kais died. Being several times less powerful than the Gods of Destruction, killing the Supreme Kais was the most logical way to approach the problem and threat they posed."

"I see." Gohan nodded. "That would be a good way to start our plans then. If there's no one in our way, then we can do as we please."

Both he and Towa smiled at the idea of them being left unimpeded.

"Yes, that would make the situation ideal, if we killed all the Supreme Kais in every timeline. However," Towa frowned then, "there is ONE other problem that needs to be dealt with. There are attendants known as Angels for each God of Destruction. They are all on a different level than even the gods they look after. Their powers can allow them to turn back time, and they could promptly kill us if they know about our killing the Supreme Kais. If the angel isn't aware however, then they will cease to function."

"I see." Gohan nodded, gazing at the Scroll again. "How many angel attendants are there?"

"There were originally 18," Towa said, "but the Omni-King destroyed 6 of the universes in the Multiverse, with the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction not being spared that fate. Since an angel ceases to function so long as they have no one to attend to, then it will probably stay that way, if the angels survived but still can't function."

Gohan's gaze looked up at Towa.

"Were any of them women?"

"... Before I answer that," Towa gave him a look, "what do you intend on doing with that information?"

"You know what I want to do." Gohan smirked.

"You can't honestly expect to get an angel to join you." Towa said, a hand placing itself on her hip.

"I can try." Gohan replied. "After all, they have to know they can die at any time, on the whim of someone who doesn't even care enough to stop someone from killing the gods of creation and destruction."

Towa sighed.

"If you're just going to do it anyways, it would probably be best to try convincing this angel attendant." Towa waved her hand, and the Scroll showed an image of a tall, beautiful, blue skinned woman with a strange staff that had her long white hair in a ponytail. "She doesn't care about the god she's attending to, so she would probably be willing."

"Alright."

"However, before we start, we need to make for certain that we handle the small scale goals." Towa told him. "That involves unsealing the Demon Realm first and foremost. We can move on to sating your loins afterwards."

"Why can't we focus on her first?" Gohan questioned.

"Because there is still the chance of it going awry." Towa said bluntly. "We need to be prepared for the worst, if she doesn't agree to joining us."

"How would unsealing the Demon Realm help with that?"

"There are powers within the Demon Realm that could give us the necessary powers to combat gods, even the Gods of Destruction." Towa explained. "However, we can't do that unless the seal's broken. So let's go back for now, and start the process in the universe we're stationed in."

Gohan mentally sighed in disappointment.

He'd have to come back for that attendant later, he decided.

* * *

One plan of Towa's to release the seal on the Demon Realm was quite dark in nature, in that she planned on using her magic to possess all of Other World that she could.

While her magic had its limits, Towa had been confident that such a plan would work, given that she had Gohan's powers to aid her.

The demon woman soon guided Gohan to one portal that lead to the Other World, of which was guarded by a woman named Annin, as well as several illusions of attackers that came for them.

Of course, due to her having brought Gohan with her, this culminated in him defeating the illusions, killing the spirit of an old man who served Annin, before promptly fucking the guardian for all her trouble.

Towa sighed heavily as she heard the sound of Annin getting fucked behind her.

"I miss Mira." She muttered. "He was at least manageable..."

She shook her head, before looking to the Furnace of Eight Divisions, the doorway burned with a great fire.

The steam from the fire allowed for the process of life and death to be done safely, yet the act of putting out the flames completely would send the world into a state of hysteria.

Without Annin or the Bansho Fan to reignite it, this would easily give rise to an experiment Towa was very much curious to do.

"How far would the evil spirits be able to spread, if they were amplified in power by my magic?" She wondered to herself.

She began the experiment with a ball of energy that destroyed the Furnace in its entirety, Towa watching as the miasma of the process of life and death was sent into disarray above her, as spirits of all sorts began to fall from the sky.

She then raised her spear up as the entrance to the Other World was distorted, only for something to catch her attention seconds later as she noticed the dark spirits beginning to leave.

Just as quickly as they began to leave, they seemed to get sucked back up into the Other World, them screaming in shock as they were absorbed in great numbers into a singular entity.

Towa's eyes widened when she realized this, with there being a flash of dark energy before suddenly, before her was a young eleven year old boy with black hair, eyes and a body that welled with the energy of the absorbed evil spirits.

Eu-Gohan glared at her in that moment, and Towa turned herself invisible while cloaking her ki, flying back as the boy looked to his other half, who looked back at him.

"It's been a while." He said to Lust Gohan, Eu raising his hand up as energy crackled around his body. "But now I can pay you back for that hole you punched in my heart."


	6. Pressing Concerns

It took relatively little time for Lust Gohan to realize that he would soon be overwhelmed.

Despite Eu Gohan absorbing the souls of the damned, his powers proved comprehensive as he channeled the negative energy into fighting.

This was soon met with a similar surprise that the Lust Gohan was not expecting.

"Kaioken!" Eu Gohan roared as the power burst greatly around him, the wind blowing before he gazed at Lust Gohan, the darkness of the damned souls overtaking him briefly before he suddenly disappeared, Lust Gohan's eyes widening when a wind burst past him, him whipping around when a fist swung blurred towards him, Lust Gohan raising an arm and blocking the fist with his forearm.

The amount of force behind the blow was massive, but it did not harm him.

Despite this, when Lust Gohan threw a punch in retaliation, Eu Gohan body seemed to burst into pieces.

And yet, the person kept smiling, as if he'd heard the most wonderful joke in the world, and placed a hand against Lust Gohan's chest, a ball of ki forming there before blowing him back with a burst of black and green ki.

Lust Gohan's bare feet skidded on the ground, and he scowled, him watching as the souls of the damned flew past him and entered Eu Gohan's body, shadows seeming to bathe him rather than ki as he smiled darkly.

"What's going on?" Lust Gohan asked, before shaking the thought from his mind, the epitome of bottomless lust trying to make a wish to make Eu Gohan disappear.

Yet, the second he attempted to do so, Eu Gohan had burst towards him, and was in front of him with his hand pressed against his chest.

In a split second, Lust Gohan felt the dark, evil energy flooding into his body, before traveling into the dragon balls, then becoming distinctly dark colored as Eu Gohan began jamming Lust Gohan's powers.

Lust Gohan grit his teeth, then swung a fist at Eu Gohan, him bursting into pieces before reforming behind him.

"Times 2." Eu Gohan said as he made a plethora of other souls flood into him, his power bursting with this as he placed a hand over Lust Gohan's back, concentrating the energy before a beam shot Lust Gohan forward.

The man gave a grunt of frustration as he batted the energy wave away, whipping around and finding Eu Gohan still smiling confidently at him.

This would be a problem, Lust Gohan thought; unlike before, Lust Gohan couldn't even land a hit, and as he attempted to wish with the dragon balls, the powers remained jammed in there good.

He scowled darkly at Eu Gohan, then reached over, grasping Annin by the ankle before flying off.

He'd already gotten what he'd wanted after all.

As Eu Gohan looked at the retreating form of his Saiyan counterpart, his body suddenly gave out, him grasping at his chest as he narrowed his eyes.

"This is a bit different than the Shenrons." He muttered, before smiling at how effective they'd turned out to be. "This power's more handy than I thought... Now I've got him."

As the souls of the damned kept flooding into him, workers of Other World began to prepare to replace the furnace, as its destruction been foretold by Baba.

* * *

Lust Gohan soom returned home, with Towa appearing next to him.

"He jammed the dragon balls." Gohan muttered. "Just when I start having fun, he just comes in to ruin it."

Towa placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Calm down. We made progress today."

Despite her words, she could tell he was still upset, and she sighed, holding her hip.

"You shouldn't get mopey just because we've hit a bump in the road. We got you a new toy to play with. Why don't you focus on her, if it bothers you so much?"

Gohan looked over to the demon queen, then sighed.

"Alright."

Still holding Annin, he threw her to the bed, her yelling in surprise as she landed on it with a bounce.

"I'll just go about screwing her."

* * *

Eu Gohan walked tiredly up to where his lovers stayed and trained, Zangya looking back as she saw Gohan and smiled brightly as she and Videl ran towards him.

"Gohan, did everything go well?"

"Yeah. Baba's fortune came true, and I managed to use the dark energy to neutralize the dragon balls." He said with a smile. "I wasn't able to hurt him, but it was still pretty cathartic."

"Good." Zangya smiled, hugging him tightly as Videl came behind her.

"Do you need some time to relax?" Videl asked in a somewhat concerned manner. "You said you were having trouble with all that dark energy, right?"

"Well... yeah." Eu Gohan nodded softly.

"Why don't you take a dip in the springs then?" Videl suggested.

He looked down at their womanly bodies, before glancing away.

His expression was too readable however.

"If you want to do it, that's fine." Videl chuckled, finding the boy's awkwardness about the subject adorable after all this time. "You could call it your reward for helping out."

"Are... you sure?" Eu Gohan asked unsurely.

"Yeah." Videl said.

Zangya leaned herself back automatically, laying down as she pulled her knees up, "Let me pleasure you first Gohan."

A sound emitted from Gohan's throat as he approached her with a smirk, the boy getting on his knees as he aimed his cock with his right hand,pressing the head of it against Zangya's opening before thrusting inside of her, grunting as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into the hole he hadn't tasted with his cock after weeks of training, his eyes holding Zangya's gaze as he pushed himself in to the hilt.

When this was accomplished, he looked over at Videl, "Come here and face away from me."

Hurriedly, and almost eagerly, obeying his words, Videl stood up and turned away from Gohan as she lifted her right foot and planted her feet on either side of Zangya's waist, within the spaces her bent legs made as she held her knees still.

Gohan's left hand grasping her waist made her move to it, causing her to bend over and stare right at Zangya, Gohan seeing the wet pink folds of her pussy and leaning forward, pushing his tongue inside of Videl as he started to move his hips, Zangya moaning softly as he did this.

The women's eyes closed as pleasure came through their bodies, Gohan smiling as a new idea formed in his mind.

He closed his eyes, channeling the ki that was restored to him over time through his tongue, flicking his tongue forward as the energy blew through her pussy with a sensation not unlike electricity.

Videl keeled over by herself as she felt the pleasure force itself into her, the sensation of his tongue no different than her taking his cock from behind, her body shaking with pleasure as Gohan started thrusting and flicking into both of them, their moans loud and unrestrained.

He clenched his butt tightly as he readjusted to fucking Zangya's pussy, her walls clenching him tightly as she called out his name, her eyes clenched tightly as he plowed into her with his meaty length, driving it into her for so long she didn't even notice as Videl came closer and closer to her face, them practically screaming into each other's faces as Gohan fucked them.

Very soon, both reached their climax, Videl going first and squirting all of her clear juices, indistinguishable from her sweat, onto Gohan's face, him lapping them up as he thrust more wildly into Zangya, Videl's sudden lack of screams in the midst of her heavily shaking legs not going noticed by the alien,

She was too late in bracing herself for her climax, yet when it came, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Gohan!"

Gohan roughly pulled out of her, him rising to his feet and giving Videl's firm ass a nice slap, both breathless women looking at him as he spoke.

"Get on your knees and look at me, both of you."

They did as they were told, despite their legs not moving right as they moved, Gohan aiming his cock at their faces before he reached down, taking both of their hands in his before lifting them up, their hands intertwining around his cock, the realization coming to them as they jerked him off as one, them pressing the sides of their heads together as a masive spurt of cum shot towards their faces, splattering itself there as many other spurts followed.

Steam rose from his semen, and Zangya closed hr eyes from the shock of the moment, only to feel Videl turning to her, the human's tongue licking up most of the steaming semen before Zangya did the same to her, them sharing a kiss as they grew desperate to keep tasing Gohan's semen, their tongues rubbing roughly around each other's mouths, Gohan seeing this and feeling his cock spike up slightly, getting even harder and longer than before.

* * *

Annin looked up to Gohan as he came over her, his massive dick harder than iron as he reached one hand down, him gripping her ankle before pulling her onto her side.

He let himself fall behind Annin while forcing his cock to bend, him thrusting into her pussy from behind as he narrowed his eyes, his left hand forcing itself under her left side as he pulled her up, laying on his back as the former guardian fell on top of him.

He grasped her waist from beneath her, then trailed his hands down her legs, Annin's gaze dazed as he lifted her thighs up, them holding great sums of power within them as Gohan held her shapely thighs together, him only beginning to thrust when he felt Annin's walls clench as tightly around him as was possible, him pounding his dick up into her repeatedly as the woman's eyes teetered towards the back of her head, her moaning aloud as this happened.

His hips pounding down brutally into her underscored the level of aggression he released into her body, the feel of the woman's pussy letting him feel pleasure as he grunted lowly.

Every rough collision of their flesh carried a shockwave of power that overwhelmed the woman as he kept drilling himself into her tight hole.

Towa watched the sight of this for a brief moment, then turned, walking out of the room as she narrowed her eyes.

She needed to figure out how to go about increasing her own powers then.

Going into the Time Vault, Towa looked to the area that she'd turned into her own workstation, the many children of Gohan that he had deemed to be low ranking women doing work that she'd given them to help better prepare for future endeavors into the many timelines.

She was later joined by Gohan, who had a bored look on his face.

"Are you planning on doing something else now?" Towa asked him.

"I'm going to get that Vados woman." Gohan said.

Towa sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

Upon his appearing in her timeline, Gohan appeared next to the Supreme Kai of Universe 6, raising a hand and unleashing a blast of ki that killed him instantly.

Elsewhere, whilst traveling, Vados sensed the life force suddenly draining from Champa, who stood next to her before keeling over.

She raised her staff then, and rewinding time by three minutes, she left Champa and flew at full speed to where the Supreme Kai of her universe was, yet when there came a flash of light, Gohan looked to her and smiled as he approached her, him not attacking the Supreme Kai this time.

"You're Vados?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said, her sensing the massive level of ki he had inside of him and gaining a faint interest in him, still looking around for what had killed the Supreme Kai, her assuming that it had been something other than Gohan, before she eventually deduced the truth, "did you want to speak to me specifically?"

"I did. That's why I caught your attention this way." Gohan said, the Universe 6 Supreme Kai noticing them then. "I was hoping you could do something for me."

"That depends on this something," Vados replied, her curious.

"Could I be made the new God of Destruction?" He asked.

Vados grasped her chin in thought.

"You definitely have the power to become a candidate," she said, "but you would need to be rid of the current one in order to become one."

"I'm prepared for that." Gohan smirked.

"Hmm..." Vados thought it over for a few moments, and then, with a swift tap of her staff, a wave of energy came over Gohan.

She smiled knowingly.

"Well, I believe that won't be necessary." She decided. "I will go with you. I ask that we leave through the Time Vault however."

Gohan blinked.

"So you know everything?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Let us go. Then you won't be held back by certain weaknesses."

Gohan smiled gently, then nodded.

In a flash of light, they were both gone, going through the Time Vault before reentering the timeline Gohan had settled base in.

She walked along to the bedroom while minding her surroundings, and then reached his currently empty room.

"Now, what shall you have me do with you?" Vados asked the young Saiyan before her, tone coy.

"You don't know what I want?" Gohan asked.

She chuckled softly.

"Well... Perhaps I do."

* * *

As Vados' clothing fell to the floor at her feet, she smiled in a sultry way towards Gohan, his cock as hard as iron as he looked up to her, Vados smirking down at the sheer girth of his dick, it being both wider and longer than her forearm.

The balls glowed on Gohan's chest, and her body immediately became more voluptuous as Vados sat down on her back, spreading her legs apart as Gohan transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form, his cock growing even more massive as he aimed his dick after getting down on his knees, him ramming his dick into her, Vados gasping at the size of him as he forcibly rammed himself fully into her immensely tight pussy, him grabbing handfuls of her G-Cup breasts as he began ramming his dick into her, their flesh clapping loudly as his hips blurred, Vados throwing her head back as she screamed up to the uncaring sky, intense pleasure making her fingers dig into the soil as her legs slowly wrapped strongly around Gohan's waist, him grunting as he kept thrusting into her.

His cock scraped wildly into her their flesh clapping as Gohan rammed his dick into her, her being so incredibly tight that he smiled.

He released her breasts from his hands, watching them bouncing wildly in his face as he kept ramming his hips down into her, their flesh creating a potent, powerful rhythm of high paced claps, every collision of their flesh sending an electrical shockwave through the air.

The ground shook violently as Vados was fucked, every part of the Earth suffering the effects of an earthquake as Gohan thrust down into her.

His cock originally stretched Vados' pussy, and yet, soon, she felt his cock mold itself into her, and Gohan allowed his Legendary Super Saiyan powers to make his power increase unceasingly as he thrust harder and faster into her.

After several hours of fucking the angel in this form, Gohan entered his final transformation as red fur covered him, thrusts finally becoming an incomprehensible blur as he began ramming himself down into her as hard and as fast as he could, Vados' eyes widening as much as was possible as her mouth hung open, her breasts no longer bouncing in his face, but jiggling violently as he fucked her, her shocked gaze looking up at Gohan as he smirked at her, holding one another's gazes, before she threw her head back, her scream piercing the skies as she climaxed powerfully, Gohan feeling her walls clenching powerfully around him as he kept giving powerful thrusts, but him refusing to let himself cum, Vados' hands reaching up and grasping his shoulders tightly as she kept screaming, Gohan's movements sending her over the peak of her climax as her body felt more pleasure than she originally thought possible.

As he ruthlessly pounded her pussy to paste, Vados felt herself climaxing over and over again every few minutes, and it was only after she came 20 times that Gohan finally thrust himself fully into her, him having ruined her womb entrance and stretched her womb to accommodate his massive dick.

As he felt himself nearing his limit for how much cum he could hold in, Gohan prepared himself by channeling ki through his balls and rod, his many seeds absorbing the energy as he felt Vados climaxing for the 20th time, him thrusting fully into her as he finally came inside of her.

His semen jetted itself powerfully into Vados as he filled up her womb, Vados herself crying out loud as tears of pleasure streamed out of her tightly clenched eyes.

Soon, her womb was engorged by the amount of semen inside of her that she looked as though she were pregnant, and with this, Gohan pulled out of her and stood on his feet, his cock still twitching as he shot more of his load all over Vados' stomach, chest and face before stopping.

She breathed heavily, but her expression was that of a smile as Gohan raised his foot, him slamming it down ruthlessly on her stomach as her pussy sprayed his semen out of her like a sideways geyser, going all the way to the lake several meters away, with Vados giving a joyful scream at this.

Once her bloated stomach became thin, she smirked up at Gohan, and Gohan used the dragon balls, Vados' going into labor but her not showing signs of pain from it as she gave birth to a new set of Saiyan-Angel hybrids.

She gazed up at Gohan and smirked, seeing his gaze being as lustful as before, his cock still no softer than clangite, the hardest metal in Universe 7.

She licked her lips, and as Gohan pulled his foot off of her stomach, she turned herself on her knees as her daughters watched them, Gohan getting behind her and piercing her pussy with his cock once more, her gripping the blades of grass as his hips began slamming ruthlessly into her, Vados throwing her head back as Gohan watched her firm ass as he fucked her, hands striking up and slapping her buttocks as he went wild inside of her.

Vados eventually hung her head, her similarly hanging breasts swinging from how violently Gohan shoveled his member into her.

Hours later, Gohan finally rammed his dick fully into her, and Vados gave a scream of pleasure as she climaxed for the 45th time since they'd started, Gohan once again infusing his ki into his semen before he came inside of her womb.

As Gohan continuously spurted his spunk inside of her, Vados lowered her head and rested it against the grass, eyes closed as she did this, only for Gohan to take hold of the tall woman's ponytail at the base and pull it harshly back, Vados giving a strange sound at the pain this caused her.

"I'm not done yet." Gohan said to her, voice steady.

He felt her walls clenching tightly around him as he pulled her hair, and he smirked.

Without pulling out, Gohan began ramming his dick into her, yanking her head back by her ponytail every time he thrust her forward, their flesh clapping potently once more as Vados felt shocks of electricity spread through her body every time he hit the back of her womb, her giving a pleasured scream as energy filled her when he finally came inside of her several hours later.

When it was over, Vados and Gohan both breathed heavily as he pulled out of her, the residue semen spilling from her hole.

They lay on their sides, having moved to the bedroom after a while (Gohan had carried her while walking back inside by fucking her from behind while holding up her knees and spreading them apart while walking, Vados giving screams of pleasure all throughout.

With Vados thoroughly fucked, Gohan had found himself a good fuck toy out of her, and as she turned herself to face him from their position, Vados looked down at him.

"That was fun." Vados said.

"Yeah." Gohan smirked in response.

"Are you finally satisfied?"

"For now."

"Very well." She chuckled, then closed her eyes, pulling the blanket over their sweaty bodies as she held it over her buxom chest, her sitting up. "I'd like to see the others who brought you to this point. That should be fun."

Gohan looked at her back, eyes trailing down to her ass as he smiled.

"Yeah. With you, Towa, and Super 18 together, I'll have more fun than I could probably handle."

She looked to his covered crotch, then put a finger on top of his obvious erection as it poked up from under the blanket.

"Let's see if it's true." Vados said, smiling back at Gohan, who smiled.


End file.
